Namikaze-Son Naruto
by Dr.ZProductions
Summary: After the kyuubi's attack, the shinigami makes Naruto a saiyan and sends him to Earth. Naruto and Pan soon join the Z-fighters in hopes to protect the world like their grandparents and parents did. What happens when Naruto goes back to his world? Crappy summary I know, but if you want to judge it you have to read it. Poll is up.
1. Prologue: Son Naruto

**N: First fanfic is delayed, don't know when it will start. Please read & review (R&R).**

* * *

"Mom, she's giving birth." Son Gohan told his mother. Son Gohan is a noticeably tall human. Not human, but half human and half saiyan, a warrior race that had died out many decades ago. He is the son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. Currently his wife, Videl, is having their first child. "Come on." Gohan was getting Chi-Chi to help with the delivery. They rushed outside and to the house that was made for Gohan. Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Dende, Bra, and Bulma were already there. 'How did they get here so fast? Instant Transmission of course.' Gohan thought. A few minutes later there was a baby in Videl's hands.

"It's a girl. An adorable little girl." Chi-Chi told everyone.

"What's her name?" Bulma asked.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other. "Pan. Son Pan." They both answered at the same time. They had already thought of the name before hand.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was going through labor and was destroying her husband's hand. All anyone could hear for miles was her screaming. After a few minutes, she had her first child. "It's a boy. I guess your Naruto then?" Jiraiya asked the baby.

"Yes. That's my little Naruto. He's going to be a great man when he grows up." Kushina replied.

"I think I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air." As soon as Jiraiya went outside he screamed and they heard his body drop dead. Minato grabbed Kushina and Naruto and hirashined to the Namikaze compound. The killer followed them. Then the fight broke out. (Same fight as Minato and Tobi in cannon.) Minato summoned the shinigami.

"What do you want mortal?" The shinigami asked.

"I want you to seal the yin of the kyuubi's soul in me. I will seal the yang in Naruto. I also wanted to know if you could put him some place?" Minato asked.

"I can and I have the perfect place." The shinigami replied. He then sealed the yin in Minato.

"I will not allow you to do anymore." Kyuubi yelled. He was about to stab Naruto when Minato and Kushina blocked him. They said their last words.

"Shinigami, can you seal mine and Kushina's souls into him, so he can know who his parents are?" Minato asked.

"Yes." Shinigami replied. 'I can prepare him for where he is going now. I will turn him into a quarter saiyan as to not hold any suspicion of who he is. It will come from Son Gohan, so he will have that power of mystic.' It thought.

It sealed the yang half of Minato and Kushina into Naruto. Naruto then changed, he kept his spiky hair, but it changed from blonde to black. He also gained a tail and an extra whisker mark. His seal allowed a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra as well as Minato's and Kushina's chakras as well. He also has an affinity to all elements now.

"It is done. I will take the rest of both your souls as payment." Minato and Kushina died. And Naruto teleported away in a big flash of light.

* * *

10 minutes after Pan was born, there was a flash of light and a baby appeared, next to the sleeping Pan. Pan and Videl were the only ones in the room, and both were asleep. Gohan was awake right in the next room and everyone else was gone. He saw the flash of light and saw a baby boy in the room. He saw the tail and knew the child was a saiyan. On the boy's forehead in small writing his name was there, Naruto Namikaze.

"Naruto Namikaze. Whoever your parents were probably trying to hide you, so you will have to be Son Naruto. I didn't think there were anymore saiyans around though. Your ki seems oddly familiar, almost as if I've met you before. Well Naruto, welcome to the family." Gohan told Naruto, then put him in the same crib as Pan. Pan's and Naruto's tails intertwined.

The next day when Videl awoke Gohan told her about Naruto, and that they were the only ones who would know about Naruto's sudden appearance. Everyone else would think Pan and Naruto are twins by 10 minutes.

2 years later Pan and Naruto had just started training with their grandfather, Goku. Pan was learning fast, while Naruto had a bit of trouble he learned in double the time Pan did. When they turned 3 as a present from Vegeta they got a gravity chamber. Pan and Naruto loved it. They would spend half the day training in it, and the other half studying. By 4 they were as strong as kid trunks during the time of Buu.

They knew the kamehameha wave, masenko, and special beam cannon. Pan knew Big Bang attack and Galick Gun due to her training with Vegeta. In which he insisted on because he "wanted to make sure this one was strong" as he stated. Naruto knew Instant Transmission (IT), Kaio-Ken, and he is still learning the spirit bomb due to his training with Goku. Goku got Naruto to train because even though Vegeta didn't admit it, Goku had beat him in rock paper scissors for him.

The full blooded saiyans wanted to teach the quarter blooded saiyans some of their techniques and so they could fight through the kids. At 5 they could beat Trunks or Goten when they were in base mode. They soon became saiyan prodigies.

* * *

**AN: R&R. I hope you liked it. Dr. Z out. Peace.**


	2. I know most won't read this

**Sorry about the delay. The new chapter should be up soon. I just had to get my ideas straight and I didn't want to rush things again. I'll post the story within a week. Also. WHAT THE HELL! How does this story have more favorite and followers in the first week than my other story. That is also what has held me back. I've had to cry myself to sleep at night thinking about it. Thanks. Anyway from the immortal words of me bitches. I'll see ya when I see ya. And I won't see ya when I don't see ya. I know nobody really reads this.**


	3. Tournament and power

**I do not own Naruto/dragonball/z/gt. Sorry for the wait. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Pan and Naruto were training in the back yard when Goku came over one day.

"Hey guys. I was wondering, would you want to come to the World Martial Arts Tournament this year?" Goku asked Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Naruto. "All the Z-Fighters will be there as well as some leader of an American company and his children." Pan and Naruto were smiling. They had been waiting for this opportunity for a while. They wanted to see how strong they were compared to other fighters on the planet. They could beat Trunks and Goten, but that was because Goten and Trunks were barely training. They had tried against their dad once, but their dad just used his mystic powers to win. "I'll leave you guys to think about it. Bye." With that Goku used instant transmission to go to his home.

"Dad, can we go please?" Pan and Naruto both asked. Their father was contemplating it. "Please? Please? Please?"

"Fine you can. But remember you will have to fight some really strong people." Pan and Naruto started laughing after Gohan said that. They knew that only the Z-Fighters could hurt them. "I also won't be fighting with you, but I will be watching and cheering you all on. You better train too if you want to beat your grandfather."

"Thank you daddy." Both said.

"Daddy will you help train us?" Naruto asked.

"No guys. I'm going to be too busy at school. But you can probably find someone to train with right?" Gohan asked.

"I guess. Hey Pan do you want to train together in the gravity chamber?"

"Sure Naruto, but are you sure I'm going to beat you though," Pan sated with a cocky tone.

"Yeah right I will definitely beat you." Naruto said then stood up.

"Yeah right. I'm going to win." Pan said then stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"Fine. I hope you are ready. (Pan nods) Then let's go." He put his index and middle finger to his forehead. They disappeared from the family room.

* * *

They reappeared about 2 miles away from the house. They walked away from each other and then got into battle stances and then they launched at each other. Fists went flying as they both dodged or ducked under the other's fists. This happened for a while until Pan started to get tired. Naruto took advantage of that and kicked her into the sky and reappeared above her while she was still flying through the sky, and hit her to the ground.

Naruto got under her when she was falling, and she started to recover in time to see a kamehameha being shot at her. She stopped herself in mid-flight and shot a Galick Gun at the blast. Both blasts were equal until the blasts exploded knocking both of them out.

* * *

(5 months later, the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament)

Pan, Gohan, Naruto and Videl were flying to the Tournament, with Pan and Gohan in front and Naruto and Videl in the back. They were about 100 miles away from Hawaii where the tournament was being held this year instead of Papaya Island like it has been for a while. This allowed Americans who didn't want to travel around the world the ability to come. A few minutes later and they saw Hawaii.

"Dad, I'm tired and bored of flying. Couldn't I just use instant transmission to teleport us to Honolulu?" Naruto asked.

"No son. This will help with your endurance and will..." Gohan was interrupted by a bell being rung signaling there is only 5 minutes until registration ends. He hung his head low and grabbed Pan and slowed down. "Fine go ahead." Naruto grabbed them all and teleported to the island arena. They appeared right in front of the desk in front of a family of 6 people who were dark skinned.

This family consisted of two men who looked to be friends, their wives, two boys who looked to be about teenagers, and another kid who looked to be Naruto and Pan's age.

"And here you go. I hope this should be enough to let my son here fight in the adult tournament." One of the men said pointing to the child about Naruto and Pan's age.

"Yes it is Mr. Renalds. Now what is your son's name?" One of the file clerks said.

"Fiji, it's spelled the same as the island. That should be enough so we will take our leave and allow these strong warriors to sign up," He told the clerk before pointing at Naruto and his family. Gohan went to sign them up, while Naruto and Pan stayed behind. Naruto went up to Mr. Renald's family.

"Excuse me sir, but how do you know if we are strong or not?" Naruto asked them.

"Sir? Hmm, you think I would be used to that running the second largest company on this company next to Capsule Corp. My name kid is DJ. I knew you were strong because. Well it's the same reason you think we aren't strong." DJ answered. Naruto was confused by that statement until he searched their energy. Pan had the same idea and they both looked up and took a deep breath in at the same time.

"Your energy it's…"

"Yes it is not there for someone who uses ki. But kid you surprise me. It seems you can use two of the many energies." One of the teenagers said that looked like DJ. "Anyway, my name is Robokat. This is my friend and god brother Dante." He pointed to the other teen. "My uncle and godfather Chara." He pointed to the man next to his father. "My mother Bee." He pointed to the lady next to his father. "My aunt Angelica." He pointed to the other lady. "My brother Fiji." He pointed at Fiji.

"My name is Son Naruto. This is my sister Son Pan. My mother and father are signing us up." Naruto told them. He turned to see his parents motion them to come. "Sorry we got to go. See ya when I see ya." He flew to his mom.

"Well I'm with him. Bye. I won't see ya when I don't see ya." Pan stated then left. She flew to her family. They started walking to the tournament area where the fighters would wait, and their parents left them there alone. "Naruto, what do you think they meant when they said you had two energies?"

"I have no idea. But I hope I can get the same one as them that way nobody would ever guess my power. I would always be underestimated and would win a lot." Naruto stated jumping up and down.

"Calm down bro. Where do you think grandpa is and all the other Z-fighters?"

"Coming I guess sis."

"Hey guys you miss me?" Goku asked as he and the other Z-fighters IT there.

"Grandpa!" Naruto and Pan shouted as they ran to their grandpa and gave him a hug.

"Grandpa, why are you late?" Naruto asked his grandfather.

"Well, Vegeta and I were doing some training yesterday, and I guess I overslept. Oh well. What's done is done." Goku replied with the trademark Son grin and scratching the back of his head. "Speaking of which where are Vegeta and the others?" He looked around

"We don't know, we've been waiting for you, but they will pro…" Pan was interrupted by a sudden boom. "What was that? Wait never mind it is just him." Suddenly three figures walk into the area from the whole Vegeta just broke in the wall.

"Yo Trunks, what's up?" Goten who had been there the whole time, but just now speaks says.

"Nothin' much. Dad didn't let us come early because he was too busy training. He forgot what today was and Bra and I had to drag him here." Trunks told them pointing to his father, who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. The third figure a girl who looked around Pan and Naruto's age, had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah. It took a lot out of us, but I could do it. Because I am stronger than everyone else." Bra bragged.

"Wait, Bra. I carried most of him, you barely carried anything."

"Shut up Trunks. Anyway, how long have you guys been waiting?"

"2 minutes for grandpa and uncle Goten, then another minute for you guys. When will the tournament be…" Pan was interrupted by the tournament announcer.

"Now everybody it's time for the tournament." The announcer yells.

* * *

**I know this took some time, but I had to figure out how to do this story. I started the first chapter with no plot intended, but now I have a full on plot that is alright. Another thing if you hadn't noticed the American family will be a big part of this story. Fiji was in my first story, and he has the same powers, so most of you who read that one know what his powers are. For those of you that wanted to know if Naruto will have mystic powers or will transform, I want you to guess. On my profile there is a poll to see who Naruto will be paired with. **

**Pan and Naruto look the same as they do in cannon. Only Naruto wears Shippuden outfit. Pan wears GT outfit. Anyway bye. Dr.Z out. Peace.**


End file.
